


All Alone Again

by LuciaWilt



Series: D. Gray-Man [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, My headcanon for the rest of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Allen would often wake up from time under not knowing where he was. It just so happened Nea did something this time he could never take back.





	All Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> So how about some heavy Poker Pair angst. This goes with me headcanon that Tyki is going to end up siding with Allen at some point. Character death ahead. And here is the sad song that goes with it
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96-fUsD5Z7c

When Allen came back to himself, a warm body was surrounding his. It was heavy as it started to lean over him; pressing him further and further down. However, he was quick to realize the warmth was not from the body itself, but what was coming out of it.

Blood dripped against his hands that were holding a blade; the steel much longer than he was wishing for. For a moment, everything was frozen. Allen’s eyes traveled to where the blade stuck into the man in front of him. The man was dressed well, perhaps from a noble family. He was taller and wider than Allen, obviously better fed and better taken care of.

A few more seconds passed before Allen flinched when something wet hit his face. To his horror, he realized it was blood. Blood had splashed upon his grey white skin.

A part of him, a part of him that was almost winning, told him not to look up. It was screaming at him to keep his head down and perhaps he would slip into unconsciousness like he had done in the past and Nea would take over. But Nea was the reason he was here in the first place. So Allen’s head slowly started to drift up and he wanted to vomit. This was not any old stranger Allen’s sword was piercing. No.

Allen looked up into pained golden eyes. “Tyki?” His voice was as little as he felt as Tyki’s mouth dripped blood. Oh god. Oh no. Tyki smirked through the blood but did not last long. Not when he suddenly collapsed forwards, causing Allen to catch him as they both lowered to the ground. Tyki’s usually warm skin was frigid as Allen held him to his chest. The blood was so contrasting that it had Allen’s head spinning. “Tyki?” He asked again and finally the Noah spoke.

“Oh boy, I knew it was not you.” Allen felt bile rise in his throat. Nea had done this. Nea had done this because he had some sick and twisted business to finish with Tyki. Why though? Why? Why did Nea take everything from Allen.

“Of course not.” Allen gasped as he held Tyki’s face. He started to wipe away the blood from Tyki’s mouth as though if it were gone, the injury would be gone as well.

Allen knew he could not take the sword out of Tyki’s stomach. Not if he wanted the older male to bleed out before he could get any help. Thankfully, he heard Kanda and Johnny running towards them. Tyki’s acceptance into their group had been bumpy at first, but quickly became comfortable. Once the Noah proved himself to be reliable, everyone got used to his presence. That was why Kanda and Johnny both fell to their knees beside the pair. Kanda immediately moved to feed Tyki some of his blood but the Noah put up a shaking hand which Allen quickly grasped and held to his chest.

“I appreciate it Second, but your blood laced with Innocence will kill me before this wound finishes me off.”

“But you won’t die!” Allen sobbed openly. Johnny and Kanda were both taken aback by the outburst. While Allen was an emotional young man, he hid it well. Now he was crying. His violent grey eyes were watery and red from the tears.

Of course they knew Allen and Tyki were connected. While their past was turbulent, Tyki had done all he could to help Allen along. Not Nea, Allen. And they clicked. It was an automatic thing that very few shared with Allen. Tyki just had it naturally. He made Allen smile like very few could.

“I won’t let you die.” Allen gasped as he carded his blood covered hands through Tyki’s thick black hair. The older male laughed; a weak thin noise from the pain in his chest.

“That feels rather good boy. Wish you were doing that in a different situation.” Allen sobbed. The tears dripped onto Tyki’s bloodied skin.

He was heartbroken. Tyki was innocent and Nea was taking his life away far too soon and Allen blamed himself for not being strong enough. He should have been able to control Nea but he hadn’t been able to. Now Tyki was dying in his arms.

“Don’t cry Allen.” Tyki spoke up. He was shivering; obviously from the blood loss. His hand reached up and cupped Allen’s cheek and brushed away some of the tears. “Look at me Allen.” Tyki said again. This time the white haired exorcist did glance down. Tyki could make him do anything if he just used his name. Well, now they would never find out together. Allen cried again. “Someone as stunning as you should not shed tears for a sinner like me.”

“Tyki!” Allen practically screamed through his tears. “Don’t say that. I will shed tears until the day I die.” But Tyki just laughed.

“Will you do me one last thing Allen Walker?” While Tyki was asking that, Allen was shaking his head, denying the inevitable outcome to all of this. “Allen. Will you please kiss this dying man?” Allen did not have to be asked twice. He did not care who was watching as his tear stained lips lowered and pressed to Tyki’s. They were cold, just like the rest of Tyki’s body. Only the tiniest hint of warmth was still there and Allen hated to admit it was from the blood.

When he pulled away, Allen knew what he would find. His blood stained lips parted in a silent cry as Tyki’s now blank face looked up at him. Those usually so playful golden eyes were dull and lifeless. Allen pressed his lips to Tyki’s again as though the kiss would wake him up; as though Tyki were just Snow White and true loves kiss would bring him back to life.

He kissed Tyki again and again and again; each time feeling the cold of the dead man’s lips. At some point, at some point when Allen’s mouth and chin were red from blood, Johnny’s hand found his shoulder. Allen whipped around and saw as Johnny shook his head with his own sad face. “It’s too late Allen. He is gone.” Kanda and Johnny both watched as Allen broke. He sobbed and sobbed, holding Tyki’s motionless body to his chest.

“You can’t leave me. Not when it was just the beginning.” Allen had dreamed of a different future for all of them. A future where he and Tyki could start a new after everything was solved; where they became something new and special.

But that was all gone.

Now Tyki was dead and gone and Allen was all alone again.


End file.
